


Texts, Fluff, and a Special 3-E Reunion

by BlackRavenDreams



Series: Karma/Nagisa One-Shots [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Compliments and Teasing, Cute Shiota Nagisa, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gay Akabane Karma, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nagisa being Nagisa, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soft Akabane Karma, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRavenDreams/pseuds/BlackRavenDreams
Summary: Karma gets bored and texts Nagisa during class, much to Nagisa’s chagrin.Or, some fluff and the time when their old classmates from 3-E find out about their relationship during a class reunion.Somehow this is all connected.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Series: Karma/Nagisa One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156526
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Texts, Fluff, and a Special 3-E Reunion

Ping after ping notified Nagisa that Karma was busy texting him at a time when they were supposed to be in class. The blue-haired boy sighed, mildly peeved by the fact that his boyfriend, _the red-haired moron_ , was bothering him despite the fact that he _knew_ it was impossible for the other to check his phone. Nagisa’s teachers were simply _much_ too strict for that.

Karma, on the other hand, seemed relatively free to do whatever he liked at his school so long as it does not endanger other students or make his grades suffer. _Yay, Karma._

Finally, lunch came around. Nagisa found his favorite spot in a relatively secluded area of the cafeteria and checked his texts. _Better see what he has to say before he skips class to come see me in the middle of the school day._

**CrimsonDemon: Hey babe. How r u? <3**

**CrimsonDemon: I’m boreddddd**

**CrimsonDemon: NAGIIIIIII**

Nagisa internally sighed, but then he cracked a smile as he read the latest text...or series of texts, if one is to be precise. 

**CrimsonDemon: NAGISA SHIOTA**

**CrimsonDemon: MY ONE TRUE LOVE**

**CrimsonDemon: THE MAN OF MY DREAMS**

**CrimsonDemon: PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD INDULGE ME THIS ONE TIME**

_As if texting me something like that would suddenly make it possible for me to check my phone during class._ Internally chuckling at his boyfriend’s antics, Nagisa sent him a long-awaited response.

**ActuallyABoy: I’m fine, Karma. Stop being needlessly dramatic and pay attention in class. I have lunch now, you do not**

Karma was apparently still on his phone, because he immediately texted back. _Of course._

**CrimsonDemon: No.**

**ActuallyABoy: Come on, Karma**

**CrimsonDemon: Meanie**

**ActuallyABoy: ToT**

**CrimsonDemon: Okay, okay, sorry. U r really sweet and kind and u are the best boyfriend I could have ever hoped for**

Nagisa felt heat rise to his face. _He's acting so sweet and complementing me...He must be feeling sentimental today._

“Hey, Nagisa-kun,” a feminine voice suddenly called out from right behind him. Nagisa turned around to find Rio, the only one of his classmates from 3-E that attended the same high school as him, grinning in a way that could only mean mischief.

There was no doubt that she had noticed his slight blush.

“Who are you texting? Someone...special?”

Nagisa’s blush darkened. “Uh...ah...maybe? Why are you here?”

The blonde blinked and her smile turned sweet. “Oh, I just wanted to invite you to this little reunion we will be having this Saturday.”

There was another ping, but Nagisa ignored it. He was having a bit of trouble processing what he was hearing from Rio, his mind clouded from embarrassment. “A...reunion?”

“Mm-hmm! A bunch of people who attended class 3-E will be there. It’ll be at the old school building!”

While he was not fond of parties, Nagisa was rather intrigued by the idea of a 3-E reunion. _This could actually be kind of fun._

“Maybe you can invite the lucky girl or guy,” Rio then added with a smirk.

“CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT THAT!?!”

The girl laughed as she made her way to her own group of friends, finally leaving Nagisa alone. He shook his head, clearing his mind of Rio and the upcoming reunion. He could talk to Karma about that after school.

He opened his phone to read the message Karma had sent him.

**CrimsonDemon: Oi, Nagi, did I kill u??? Noooo my gay ass needs you to survive!**

_So much for telling him not to be needlessly dramatic._

**ActuallyABoy: Did you mean what you said earlier?**

He didn’t have to wait long for his boyfriend to respond. 

**CrimsonDemon: ofc, but don’t make me say it again. My pride makes it difficult xD**

**ActuallyABoy: You’re too much. Thank you, Karma >////<**

**CrimsonDemon: We literally live together and ridiculously cheesy compliments r what embarrass u? Hehe**

**CrimsonDemon: I already knew that u liked being complimented, but praise really gets u flustered, huh?** **Aww, that's so cute! I want to hug u so badly rn**

**ActuallyABoy: Am I really that amazing to you?**

**CrimsonDemon: =O**

**CrimsonDemon: Okay, u know something? U r perfection personified. I’ve never met someone as sweet and gentle as u can be, and I’ve certainly never met someone so unfazed by my personality. U r also crazy talented, no matter what u think.**

**CrimsonDemon: Ur hair is so soft and amazing, and ur eyes are so beautiful. I could stare into them all day, but then u would get all embarrassed and would try to stop me, wouldn’t u?**

Nagisa blushed at Karma's effusive praise, but then he smiled. To say that Karma was much more flirtatious and confident over text was the biggest understatement of the century. It may not seem like it, but this was the same person who adored cuddles and took a year to finally say “I love you” after their first confession. _He's certainly complicated._

**ActuallyABoy: Karma...**

**CrimsonDemon: I plan to compliment u so much after school that u will finally realize how awesome u r**

**CrimsonDemon: Actually, scratch the plan. Things like this are much easier to say over text, so I’ll just continue complimenting u rn. U r so precious and u deserve the world, u murderous blueberry. I can't imagine my life without u**

Nagisa felt his face burn. _Karma..._

**ActuallyABoy: KARMA >////<**

**CrimsonDemon: What? Feeling bashful? I’m having so much fun complimenting u, though. Class isn't half as amusing, not even with Asano-kun attempting to tell me off for using my phone**

**CrimsonDemon: Also, u deserve to know how amazing you really r**

_I can't believe him! The bastard knows what he is doing!_ Nagisa's blush darkened, and he thanked his lucky stars that nobody was paying attention to him.

**ActuallyABoy: SH-SHUT UP!!!**

**CrimsonDemon: Did u stutter while texting? Adorable ~**

**ActuallyABoy: KARMA AKABANE**

**CrimsonDemon: O.O**

***CrimsonDemon is offline***

He doubted that Karma was actually frightened, but the thought was admittedly rather humorous. _Ah, he’s rubbing off on me._

**ActuallyABoy: Good.**

Nagisa did not think too much about this until school was over and he was waiting for Karma to return to their apartment (they had decided to move in together a few months back, when Karma had helped Nagisa get away from his mother). And he had only thought about it then because Karma had _not_ forgotten about it. 

Nagisa had been popping popcorn for the both of them when his phone pinged.

**CrimsonDemon: I’m standing outside our apartment**

**Crimson Demon: “Mom pick me up I’m scared”**

Nagisa guffawed, knowing from experience that the redhead’s fear was completely faked. Still, he could play along for a bit. 

**ActuallyABoy: Your parents are currently in Germany. Get your sorry butt into the apartment and face me, you coward!**

**CrimsonDemon: R U LAUGHING AT ME!?! I CAN HEAR U FROM HERE! NAGISA, PLEASE! I’M YOUR BOYFRIEND FOR FUCK'S SAKE! I’LL BUY U ALL THE SUSHI U COULD POSSIBLY WANT! I'M RICH, REMEMBER?**

The thought of being given all the sushi he wanted was certainly tempting, but Nagisa really wanted his boyfriend to come inside the apartment.

**ActuallyABoy: Lmao! Karma, get in here. I’ve got some popcorn and we can watch this rom-com I found the other day**

**CrimsonDemon: *in a baby voice* ...Is the popcorn extra buttery? Will there be candy?**

_He’s such a child sometimes, even if he is joking around. He just had to add that he was speaking in a baby voice._

**ActuallyABoy: Haha. It's a yes for both**

**CrimsonDemon: ALL RIGHT**

His boyfriend then let himself in and walked into the kitchen, looking rather happy for someone who was apparently scared out of his wits. “I heard that we have popcorn.”

Nagisa bowled over with laughter. “Yup.”

He laughed, too. “Oh yeah, did you hear about the reunion?”

The smaller boy hummed in agreement. _So he's heard about it as well._ “Rio-san told me during lunch. I'll have you know that she noticed that I was blushing a bit while I was texting you. Thankfully, she doesn’t know who I was texting at the time.” He lightly punched Karma. “Why did you have to say all those things while I was in school?”

“Because you are really cute!” His gold eyes gleamed happily. “And I think it’s time we tell our friends from 3-E about us, right?”

Nagisa froze. “You think so?”

“Don’t you? We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to...”

“No, I want to tell them.” He surprised himself by his confident, definitive response.

A grin spread across Karma’s face. “Okay then. Right now, though, I’m hungry and I want to watch a movie.”

Nagisa grinned before getting the popcorn and candy and then cuddling up next to his boyfriend. 

_What did he say about compliments before?_ “Karma?”

“Yeah?” 

“You’re beautiful.”

The redhead’s flushed cheeks were more than worth the headlock that followed.

* * *

The reunion was going fine for the most part until the food was served.

Everyone except for Terasaka (who said that he had to use the restroom) sat down at a long picnic bench and dug into the various foods set out before them. Nagisa was enjoying some katsudon when he felt his boyfriend shift beside him. 

“Do you like the food? Here, try some of mine.” Karma picked up a piece of spicy tuna maki using his chopsticks and offered it to Nagisa.

He somehow managed to hide his blush. “Uh, that’s okay. I’ll eat my own food, thanks,” he mumbled back. 

He could _feel_ the people they were sitting with turn their attention from the food to him and Karma. While the redhead was not loud enough for them to hear what they were talking about, the others were undoubtedly picking up on the fact that there was something strange going on. _They are going to figure out that we are together! I don't mind letting them know, but why is he so unpredictable at times?_

“It’s really good, though, and I know how much you like sushi.” His gold eyes looked at him expectantly.

 _Why is he like this?_ “Fine.”

“Good,” Karma replied, putting the piece on his plate. Before Nagisa could react, the redhead bent down and lightly kissed the corner of his mouth. 

A surprisingly loud silence followed, and Nagisa felt his heart beat erratically. The sound of shattering glass and a few gasps suddenly ended the silence as quickly as it had begun.

“MY NEW SHIPPPP!” Rio squealed, quickly taking a picture on her phone and attempting to hide the fact that she had just dropped her drink. She gave a devilish smile that could rival Karma’s whenever _he_ had an evil idea. _Uh oh._ “Are you two together?” 

_UH OH!_ Nagisa felt heat rise to his face. “Y-Yes. We _do_ live in the same apartment now...”

“WHATTTTT!?!” Kayano asked, shocked. “Hold on...What the...”

“I-” Nagisa was having trouble keeping up with everything that had just happened. _Wait...had this been his plan? And did I just reveal that we lived together? I should not have said that. I should NOT have said that._

Terasaka, having apparently returned from the restroom, then piped up from right behind them. “Nagisa-kun, you look red as hell. Did a certain redheaded dumbass finally man up and confess his feelings?”

Now _Karma_ turned a bit red before looking furious at his own embarrassment. _He hadn’t expected that, huh?_

The next thing anyone knew, there was a flash of white and the sound of groaning. _He can’t stay soft for two seconds around others even if his life depended on it, huh?_ Nagisa was actually more surprised by what Teresaka had said than by the fact that the same person was now lying unconscious on the ground. “Kar-Karma, what did he...What did he mean?” 

“Some of the others must have realized that there was something going on.” His boyfriend’s tone was impressively nonchalant, but a slight blush betrayed him. 

_How could he say that so calmly?_ Nagisa turned beetroot red and fell silent. 

"We love you guys, no matter what your sexual orientation, all right?" Isogai assured the pair.

"Yeah!" Hayami agreed. Chiba, sitting right next to her, gave them a terse nod.

Nagisa smiled warmly at them. "Th-thank you!" _Thank god for Class 3-E. Everyone here is so understanding._

"Yeah...uh...thanks." _Acting so_ _ft again._ _He doesn’t know how to react to their kindness. He's melting._

“You guys are cute!” Kayano and Rio squealed, and when Nagisa turned to face them, he realized that they were now wearing white t-shirts with “Karmagisa Squad” Sharpied on them.

“WHERE DID YOU GUYS GET THOSE SHIRTS FROM?”

“Tut tut, we don’t reveal such secrets,” Rio replied with a grin.

“Take them off before I decide murdering you guys is worth the consequences, idiots,” Karma retorted half-irritably and half-embarrassed. _Yup, melting for sure._

* * *

A few hours later, they were sitting in their apartment and watching another movie, Sonic Ninja this time. Karma’s arm was wrapped around Nagisa’s waist, holding him close in a way that made Nagisa feel warm and fuzzy. 

“Hey, Karma?” Nagisa asked hesitantly.

The redhead hummed, the sound resonating in his chest and elevating Nagisa’s heart rate. “What’s up, babe?”

“I was...I was just wonder-wondering why you did what you did during lunch.”

“Oh. I’m sorry if I hurt you by exposing our relationship the way I did. I thought it would be a good way of letting them find out, like ripping a band-aid off.” A playful smirk adorned his face.

 _Was I really expecting anything better than such annoyingly twisted logic?_ “Yeah,” Nagisa deadpanned. 

Karma’s expression softened, and he squeezed Nagisa’s waist. “No, really, I’m sorry if you didn’t want to. You said you did, but we hadn’t come up with a plan. I should have asked before doing all that."

Nagisa blushed slightly. “No, I really _did_ want to tell them. It’s just that I wasn’t expecting our relationship to be revealed like that...”

Karma raised an eyebrow. “That’s good, because we've been together for two years and I didn’t want to hide our relationship anymore. It was getting weird, in a way.” He smirked again.

Nagisa had an odd sense of foreboding and quickly attempted to change the subject to the first thing that came to his mind. “Speaking of you liking me for a long time, why did you put a wall in between us during our second year of middle school?”

“What?” Karma asked, his smug expression fading in surprise.

“I mean, I had had looked up to you, so I was so happy when you became my friend. But you stopped hanging out with me and we went back to being classmates.”

Karma looked genuinely awkward. For the first time since they had confessed to each other, Nagisa felt a sort of nervousness — not just embarrassment — radiating off of him. This rather shocked Nagisa.

“I-I was scared.”

Nagisa froze. _He was scared? I like fooling around with him like I did that one time when he was teasing me over text, but I don’t want to actually frighten him!_ “Scared of me?”

The redhead gave a little chuckle and shook his head. “No, I was never scared of your bloodlust. I was more scared of the fact that I couldn’t keep my guard up around you, even though I knew that there was something sinister about you.”

This was news. “So you were scared of...not being scared?”

“That is simplified, but yes.”

 _Oh._ “Does it scare you anymore? I-I wanted you to trust me.”

Karma gave a little laugh. “No, it doesn’t anymore. In fact, I enjoy it. It’s actually nice being myself around someone I care about.”

This brought more embarrassment than relief. “Ka-Karma! I know you put it that way to fluster me!”

“So? Didn’t I tell you before that I like when you're all red and embarrassed?”

Nagisa deadpanned at the redhead’s smirk. “Shu-SHUT UP!”

“But why?” Karma pouted for dramatic effect. 

“Why did I ever agree to be your boyfriend?” Nagisa muttered a bit too loudly under his breath. 

Karma stuck his tongue out in his direction. _He’s about to tease me, isn’t he?_ “Why indeed?” he then asked with a devious grin.

But then their favorite scene began playing, and the two went back to focusing on the screen in front of them. Karma’s golden eyes seemed to light up with joy, and he would sometimes make a dorky comment regarding his favorite characters, the special effects, or the way a part was filmed. It was adorable, really, and Nagisa could not help but smile warmly as the redhead rambled.

Karma, in turn, failed to hide his own smile when Nagisa fell asleep around an hour into the movie, his head resting limply on his shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment! I love hearing from you all!


End file.
